Welcome to the Family
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Slash - Incest - AU - Nathan/Lucas. Luke grew up not knowing about Nathan but meets him through a esort agency and then goes to find his father, dicovering his brother too. Please comment. Thanks. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. rent boy and the rich kid

Welcome to the Family

Welcome to the Family

Lucas/Nathan

AU

Lucas breathed in the last of his cigarettes fumes before throwing it to the ground and grinding his heal on it. He had taken up smoking about a year ago after his uncle's death. His mom had fallen into a deep depression, always leaning on Keith ever since she discovered she was pregnant by his ass-hole of a brother Dan Scott seventeen years ago. After that debt had started to amount and Lucas had been forced to get a job in order to help his mom out – but the part time gig at Keith's old garage which was now owned by some greasy old man and his butch daughter didn't pay nearly enough, it was actually juts a cover for Lucas's real job; rent boy and escort. This way he could easily earn between 100-500 a night and get the money he and his mom needed to survive. Especially now Lucas had been diagnosed with HCM – a rare genetic heart disorder. Which was another reason why he was extra nervous and smoking twice as much as normal – due to the genetic nature of HCM and Keith's unexpected death Lucas felt he should seek out his father and confront the man, or at least give him fair warning about the possibility of him having HCM, as he almost certainly did as it was a 1 in 2 chance of happing in siblings such as Dan and Keith. And Keith hadn't had it.

But tonight was just another job. Some rich boy looking for a few kicks to piss daddy off or whatever. Lucas walked up to the front door and knocked, lounging in the doorway looking 'seductive' – at least that was what his boss Brooke Davis told him. Brooke was an expert on sex and had taught Luke almost everything he knew about the male and female psyches and sex drives.

The door opened quickly to reveal a very calm and collected tall brunet male who couldn't be any older than Lucas was, in fact Luke would age him to be in-between sixteen-eighteen. Technically of course they weren't supposed to take customers on who were underage because it was illegal; but in this state sixteen was the age of consent and mostly people turned the other cheek anyway. As long as it wasn't a mayor or president or congressman or teacher or policeman… and at that age you were unlikely to be any.

The kid looked around behind Luke and nodded to him. "Come on in."

Lucas followed the boy inside the Beech House and looked around seeing his assumptions proved correct. This was some rich bastard's son, the furniture and neatness testifying that it belonged to someone with money. Lucas turned his eyes to his client who was now stood in the doorway of a bedroom. Lucas followed him inside.

"Strip." Was the first command to come out of the brunet's mouth. It wasn't strange that Lucas didn't know his name, or that the client hadn't asked his. While he had no idea what was going on in the other man's mind Lucas did know from previous experiences that sometimes he was there as part of an illusion, to play the part of someone else. Sometimes they were dead people, unattainable people, famous people, or just someone that the client was fixated upon. By the way this boy looked dead on in Lucas's eyes, never flinching and soaking in every piece of skin that he exposed, Lucas realised this was one of the other types who hired rent boys.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucas asked, naked finally.

The other boy's voice was rough with lust when he spoke. "Suck me." He demanded and gracefully Lucas sunk to the ground in front of his client and started on the zipper, quickly pulling down the young man's trousers revealing the legs of an athlete and an impressive dick which Lucas wasted no time in swallowing whole. The he backed off, making sure his tongue dragged on the sensitive underside of the other man's erect cock. Soon the client's head was tipped back and he was moaning loudly with pleasure as Lucas used his mouth and his hands to increase the pleasure. The client's hands clutched at his side as he used all his will power not to come.

"I… wanna… want to fuck… you." The man said and Lucas let go of his cock, rolling over on the bed, lube already in his hole because he always came prepared. Some clients weren't very… careful; and if he was injured or torn then he couldn't work. Luckily this client was an angel, feeling his way in with one lubed up finger, then two, then three before Lucas started whimpering. He bit his tongue trying to keep quiet but when the brunet didn't chastise him he let himself go, moaning loudly with pleasure as the client's cock thrust into him, hitting his prostate as the brunet hammered his way to an orgasm, taking Lucas with him as they spilt their seed into condoms.

Sweaty and exhausted the Nathan rolled away. Glancing at the clock he turned to his hired pleasure toy and told him he had fifteen minutes in which to shower and leave before his best friend arrived. Nathan was reminded about the money and he handed over three hundred to the blond rent boy and watched as he bent over to gather his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. So hot.

Lucas left ten minutes later with a chaste kiss on the client's mouth and returned to the small house he and his mom were renting in Tree Hill. The next day he took the bus and walked until he found the residence that was listed as his father's. a big house with a beautiful garden and a perfect blond wife dressed smartly in a black skirt and silk shirt.

"Hi." Lucas said nervously. "Can I speak to Daniel Scott, please?"

She gave him the once over, looking at his tattered jeans and old faded shirt. He could see her look of suspicion and spoke again. "It's about his brother, Keith."

Confusion and worry grew in her eyes and the suspicion flared again. But she did as he wanted and called her husband to the door. He was a large intimidating man with muscle on him under his tailored business suit. He wore a look of irritation and impatient until his gaze landed on Lucas, then he too looked suspicious and worried.

"I'm Lucas Roe Scott." Luke said. "Your son."

It wasn't shock that Dan experienced but curiosity at what the boy was doing here and irritation that Karen had lied to him and had refused to get an abortion. But shock was what Nathan Scott felt as he heard those words leave the mouth of the prostitute he had hired last night.

"What's he talking about, dad?" Nathan asked, drawing Lucas attention.

Their eyes met and both could see one thing going through their minds. "Oh Shi-!"

--Please Comment--


	2. brothers or lovers

Welcome To The Family 2

Lucas/Nathan

Rated –M– for unintentional incest, references to prostitution, explicate m/m, and swearing.

I apologise for not updating sooner and I want to thank EllelovesMax85, Lathan Lover, lathanislove, Davey09, , AlexCurtis for reviewing my first chapter!

RECAP

"_I'm Lucas Roe Scott." Luke said. "Your son."_

_It wasn't shock that Dan experienced but curiosity at what the boy was doing here and irritation that Karen had lied to him and had refused to get an abortion. But shock was what Nathan Scott felt as he heard those words leave the mouth of the prostitute he had hired last night._

"_What's he talking about, dad?" Nathan asked, drawing Lucas attention._

_Their eyes met and both could see one thing going through their minds. "Oh Shi-!"_

CHAPTER TWO

"Do you two know each other?" Dan asked. They had moved this 'party' into the living room, a room which Lucas reflected that he could fit his entire home into, including the garden!

"No." Both Nathan and Lucas denied simultaneously, Nathan sounding panicked, where as Lucas just sounded uncertain. This wasn't what he had expected. He tore his eyes away from Nathan's beautiful hard body and looked at the man who was supposed to be his father. Nathan looked a lot like him but Luke could see nothing in himself except his height in the raven haired man. Deb – the blond haired woman who had introduced herself as Dan's wife, which made her his stepmother – gave them suspicious looks.

"So you said you were here about my brother?" Dan said, directing everyone's attention to himself, except Deb who watched the newcomer like a hawk.

"I also said I'm your son but I can see how you would rather ignore that part," Lucas said, gesturing first to himself and secondly to their grand surroundings. He smirked when Dan did not reply. "Keith… passed away. It was about a year ago. I… I'm sorry for your loss."

Dan stared at him unflinchingly, without a reaction. "And you waited all that time to come and tell me?" He said pointedly.

"No. I thought… you 'deserved' to know," he laughed ironically to himself, this man wasn't exactly deserving. He obviously; from his reactions, already knew about Luke's existence and just didn't care about Keith's death. Or perhaps it was the other way around. "That there is a very high possibility that you have HCM. It's a genetic heart disorder that-"

"I know what it is. And yes, I have it. I assume you have it too, since it is a one in two chance and Nathan is clean." Dan announced.

Lucas snorted. He could not believe this guy. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and prepared to leave. "Yeah, I do."

"Then we have something in common," Dan said, his hand coming to rest on Lucas's shoulder, making him tense up. Any unexpected touches tend to freak him out.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Deb invited, her 'hostess' voice in place and a bright smile on her face even though she was angry as hell on the inside. "Nathan, who don't you show… your _brother_ where to wash up." Nathan started at the word brother but when he gestured for Lucas to follow him he was surprised when the blond did. Mind you, considering the guys career he was not surprised that he jumped at the chance for a free meal.

They were silent as they made their way to the bathroom. Nathan kept stealing glances at his… brother, noticing the way he walked; all long legged and smooth strides like their activities last night never took place. In fact Nathan was starting to doubt it was the same guy. So he broke the silence by asking,

"You don't have an identical twin, do you?"

Lucas's smirked in the middle of washing his hands. "Why? Think I'm not the same guy who you paid to fuck last night? Wishing I weren't? Or are you kinky enough to want to sleep with twins?" Lucas moved away from the sink and backed into Nathan's personal space, revelling in the way that Nathan's breath hitched. He was relying solely on what Brooke – the great seductress herself – had taught him to get through this ordeal although he was betting even she would balk at sleeping with her own sibling.

"Don't you care that we… we are brothers?" Nathan asked as Lucas came close enough that they were sharing the same air to breath. Luke reached out and caressed Nathan's bare arm, then slipped his arms around the man and placed his hands on his ass firmly pulling him close that there hard dicks were pressed against each others.

Lucas raised an eye brow in a way that Nathan found very sexy. "Apparently not. But even if I did, we already did the nasty. I've got the bruises and the cash to prove it." And then Lucas was kissing his brother, his tongue licking the insides of Nathan's mouth tasting him and caressing him. Nathan groaned and moaned into the kiss, his pelvis thrusting at Lucas' and Lucas moaned back, enjoying himself just like he had the other night even though in the back of his mind a voice was nagging him that this was his brother, and even after all the fucking stupid and corrupt things he had done in his life, this was the worst.

And the best.

"BOYS!" Deb's voice interrupted them and they broke apart, racing to the dining room and quickly sitting down opposite each other with Deb and Dan at the other ends of the table.

Deb noticed that Nathan had Lucas sized hand prints on his ass and was shocked and upset. She made a note to look into this Lucas' past very carefully, without the knowledge of her son or husband.

TBC…


End file.
